disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tigger
}}|cortometrajes = Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (como peluche) Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore|series = The Mouse Factory Welcome to Pooh Corner The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh House of Mouse El Libro de Pooh Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh Doctora Juguetes (aparición de invitado)|videojuegos = |atracciones = |animadores = Milt Kahl Andreas Deja|doblaje_en_inglés = 'Paul Winchell' (1968-1999) Sam Edwards (lanzamientos directos a vídeo) Will Ryan (''Welcome to Pooh Corner) Jim Cummings (1988-presente) Ed Gilbert (libros)|doblaje_en_españa = Luis Bajo|doblaje_en_méxico = Ismael Larumbe Sr. (cortos), Jorge Roig (series) Jesse Conde (1977-presente)|inspiración = Tigger de los libros de A.A. Milne|personalidad = Atrevido, optimista, infantil, atento, despreocupado, inofensivamente destructivo, hiperactivo, inocentemente travieso, amistoso, exuberante, cómico, leal, duro, ruidoso, alegre, inocente egoísta, inocentemente desconsiderado, resistente, juguetón, carismático, optimista, audaz, valiente, confiable, temperamental, bullicioso, enérgico, feliz, dramático, fuerte, divertido|apariencia = Tigre anaranjado esbelto, cara superior blanca,orejas, hocico y vientre blancos, rayas negras, nariz rosada, ojos negros y brillantes, tres bigotes (cuatro en Winnie the Pooh)|alianza = Bien|hogar = Su casa, El Bosque de los Cien Acres|familia = Su madre|amigos = Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Conejo, Igor, Rito, Cangu, Búho, Topo, Kessie, Efelantes, Sucio Jack, Papá Efelante, Lumpy, Mamá Efelante, Wooster, Bruno, Los Cerditos Pigmeos, Dexter, La Manada de Ratas, Skippy, Holly, Darby, Buster, Madeline Robin|enemigos = Las Abejas, Escuelenosaurio, Wartas, Stan Warta y Heff Efelante, Wooster (antes) El Ponto, Crud, Smudge, Sucio Jack (antes), La Pandilla de Sucio Jack, Los Cuervos, Los Bichos, La Manada de Ratas (antes), Bruno (antes)|le_gusta = Ser el único "tigger" en el mundo, rebotar, helados, molestar a Conejo, jugar con Pooh y sus amigos, extracto de maltas, animar a todos, canciones|no_le_gusta = La miel (a veces), las bellotas, las cosquillas, esquiar, ramitas Pooh (antes), las alturas, los baños, no rebotar, Conejo enfureciéndolo|habilidades = Habilidades de rebotes increíbles, velocidad, agilidad, acrobacias|frase = "Hola, ¡Soy Tigger!" "¡Soy el único!" "H-L-V ¡Hasta la vista!" "¡Rebotar es lo que los Tiggers hacen mejor!" "¡Holaaaaa!" ¡A los Tiggers no le gusta la miel!" "Me llamó querido."|otros_nombres = }} Tigger es un tigre de peluche antropomórfico enérgico perteneciente a Christopher Robin que apareció por primera vez en el cortometraje de Disney de 1968 Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Winnie the Pooh con una afinidad por los rebotes. Trasfondo Tigger es un residente de el Bosque de los Cien Acres, que reside literalmente en una casa en un árbol. Cuando Tigger se presenta, a menudo dice que la forma correcta de deletrear su nombre es: "T-I-doble-guh-err, eso deletrea Tigger". Como indican en Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Tigger es el último muñeco de peluche de Christopher Robin, ya que los eventos del corto marcan la primera reunión entre Tigger y el oso Pooh. Junto con su personalidad cómica y su amor por los rebotes y abalanzarse, Tigger es conocido por su canción, "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers", durante la cual se jacta de ser el único tigger que existe. En términos prácticos, la afirmación de Tigger "Soy el único" proviene de ser el único "tigger" que se ha hecho, si se tiene en cuenta el hecho de que Pooh, Piglet, Igor y todos son animales de peluche y caseros en ese momento. Tigger es, de hecho, el único tigger. Aunque algunos medios de Pooh hacen referencia a los parientes de Tigger, La Película de Tigger reafirma que Tigger es, de hecho, el único de su tipo. Personalidad Tigger es posiblemente el miembro más excéntrico del Bosque de los Cien Acres. Demasiado enérgico, imprudente y bastante irreflexivo, Tigger es un poco problemático y causa una gran cantidad de percances tanto para él como para sus amigos. En su interior, sin embargo, Tigger es extremadamente cariñoso y amistoso; tiene buenas intenciones y hace todo lo posible para apoyar a sus amigos, incluso si sus esfuerzos terminan en alguna forma de infortunio. También se lo puede considerar el más social de los animales y está excepcionalmente ansioso de que sus amigos participen en su alegría personal. Tigger se enorgullece notablemente de ser el único "tigger" en existencia. Este título le ha dado bastante ego, y se considera significativamente guapo, elegante, el "gorila más grande" en el Bosque de los Cien Acres. Tal egoísmo nunca debe ser malicioso, pero a menudo lleva a Tigger a actuar sin mucha consideración hacia los demás y a menudo frustra a las personas. En Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, por ejemplo, irrumpe en la casa de Pooh sin haber sido invitado, toma su comida (alegando que le gusta la miel, solo para desairar después de probarla y darse cuenta de lo pegajosa que es) y distraídamente deja a Pooh en el estado de miedo por la mención de Efelantes y Wartas robando miel. La bravuconería de Tigger también está directamente relacionada con su relación con Conejo, a quien le disgusta abiertamente las diversas peculiaridades de Tigger e incluso trabaja para derribar el ego de este último varias veces. La agresión de Conejo a menudo se expresa sin previo aviso, pero en algunos casos (como La Gran Película de Piglet y Pooh's Heffalump Movie) Tigger ha tomado nota y esto lleva a una leve contención. Con su naturaleza amante de la diversión y su inocencia en general, Tigger es tan optimista y despreocupado como el propio Pooh. Raramente molesto o deprimido, Tigger tiende a mirar el lado más brillante de una situación; tanto, que es algo obvio para los problemas que lo rodean. Sin embargo, él no es incapaz de caer en un estado de vulnerabilidad. Su única fobia significativa es la de las alturas, un miedo paralizante, y una que lo hace incapaz incluso de rebotar. También puede ser bastante inseguro a veces, con la confianza en sus diversos activos actuando simultáneamente como su mayor debilidad; cuando no puede realizar sus payasadas habituales con una cantidad de facilidad habitual (si no mayor), instantáneamente se vuelve emocional y abiertamente auto-odio. Por todas sus deficiencias, Tigger es en gran medida el corazón del círculo social del Bosque de los Cien Acres. Mientras es exuberante y bullicioso, le da ligereza al temor de Piglet, o la tristeza de Igor, al proporcionar una sensación de confianza, alegría y optimismo. Apariciones en películas The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger aparece por primera vez en el segmento Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Tarde en la noche, Tigger se presenta a Pooh, después de haber rebotado en la casa de Pooh y en Pooh. Tigger luego intenta comer la miel de Pooh, pero no le gusta. Tigger luego le dice al oso sobre los Efelantes y las Wartas, quienes roban miel. Tigger se marcha tan rápido como llegó. Tigger se ve al día siguiente, llegando a la casa de Christopher Robin con Cangu yu Rito para encontrar la seguridad de la inundación. Después, se le muestra celebrando en la primera fiesta de héroes de Pooh y luego otra vez, cantando junto a "Hip-Hip-Poohray". En el segmento de Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Conejo se ve frustrado por el constante rebote de Tigger, especialmente cuando arruina su jardín. Conejo hace un plan para llevar a Tigger a la parte más profunda del bosque y lo pierde allí. Este plan se frustra cuando Conejo, junto con Pooh y Piglet se pierden en la niebla. Pooh y Piglet finalmente encuentran su propio camino a casa y se encuentran con Tigger. Tigger revela que "los Tiggers nunca se pierden" y luego rescata a Conejo, que todavía está perdido en la niebla. Durante el invierno, Tigger viene a sacar a Rito para jugar. Tigger inadvertidamente revela que tiene miedo a las alturas cuando él y Rito rebotan en un árbol, y Tigger se asusta al bajar. Conejo, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet y Cangu vienen al rescate de Tigger. Mientras que Rito es capaz de saltar a la seguridad, Tigger permanece estancado. Yendo tan lejos como para prometer no volver a saltar, el Narrador finalmente ayuda a Tigger a bajar. Inicialmente, Conejo intenta hacer que Tigger cumpla su palabra, pero cede cuando ve cuán tristes son Tigger y todos los demás. Tigger luego canta su canción mientras enseña a todos a rebotar. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore En este cortometraje, Tigger se retrata en una luz más antagónica, aunque infantilmente. Mientras Pooh, Piglet, Conejo y Rito juegan Ramitas Pooh, ven a Igor flotando en el río. Después de un intento un tanto exitoso de llevarlo a la orilla, él les dice que cayó debido a que rebotó por detrás, y que Piglet asume que fue causado por Tigger. Efectivamente, Tigger llega a la escena, y afirma que su rebote fue en realidad una tos, lo que lleva a una discusión entre él e Igor, pero con alguna ayuda externa del narrador, los animales descubren que Tigger efectivamente ha rebotado deliberadamente en Igor . Tigger dice que todo fue una broma, pero nadie más se siente de esa manera. Tigger dice con disgusto que no tienen sentido del humor y se aleja. Tigger llega de nuevo durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Igor, lo que enfurece a Conejo, quien opina que Tigger debería irse por la forma en que trató a Igor antes. Rito quiere que Tigger se quede, y la solución de Christopher Robin es que todos vayan al puente y jueguen Ramitas Pooh. Igor, siendo un jugador nuevo, gana la mayor cantidad de juegos de todos, mientras que Tigger no gana en absoluto, lo que le lleva a la conclusión de que "a los tiggers no les gustan las Ramitas Pooh". El secreto de Igor para ganar, como le explica a Tigger después, es "dejar que su palo caiga de una manera diagonal". Cuando Tigger rebota contra Igor nuevamente, Pooh y Piglet deciden que "Tigger está bien, de verdad". Pooh's Grand Adventure En la secuela de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger se ve por primera vez sin poder rescatar a Piglet, que está atrapado en una rama de un árbol alto. Esto hace que Tigger cuestione su rebote. Más tarde, se descubre que Christopher Robin supuestamente fue secuestrado, dejando solo una carta como advertencia de su destino. Pooh y sus amigos se embarcan en un peligroso viaje para rescatar a Christopher, con Tigger siguiéndolo. Durante la aventura, el mapa que lleva al paradero de Christopher Robin está roto, con una pieza flotando sobre un tronco a través de un barranco. Tigger persigue pero no puede alcanzarlo debido a su débil rebote últimamente. El tronco cae a mayor profundidad en el barranco, asustando a Tigger hasta detenerlo. Pooh y los demás lo alientan a rebotar a la seguridad, pero debido a sus inseguridades, Tigger se niega, lo que resulta en una misión de rescate. Al final, el tronco se rompe, lo que hace que la pandilla caiga en el barro de abajo. A Tigger se le da la oportunidad de redimirse cuando el grupo logra encontrar a Christopher Robin dentro del vasto funcionamiento interno de una cueva de calaveras. Desafortunadamente, el obstáculo que les impide reunirse con su amigo es una altura imposible. Tigger es capaz de reunir la fuerza dentro de su cola, y reunir su coraje para hacer rebotar cada uno de sus amigos al punto designado, lo que lleva con éxito para el "rescate" de Christopher Robin, que reveló que sólo ha estado fuera de la escuela para el día. Con el malentendido creado por Búho, aclarado, los amigos (incluido un Tigger revitalizado) regresan al Bosque de los Cien Acres. La Película de Tigger En esta película, Tigger convence al narrador para que se convierta en el personaje principal de la película en lugar de Pooh. Según cuenta la historia, Tigger está cansado de ser el único y único Tigger en el Bosque de los Cien Acres y sale a buscar a su "verdadera" familia. Después de escuchar acerca de los árboles genealógicos de Búho, Tigger, quien tomó el consejo literalmente, trata de encontrar un árbol rayado. Cuando no encuentra ninguno, intenta escribir una carta a su familia. Cuando no hay respuesta, Tigger se siente solo. Rito y sus amigos prueban varios métodos para animarlo, pero todos fallan. Para hacer las paces, deciden escribir la carta de respuesta ellos mismos. Tigger, aparentemente engañado por la carta, sugiere que es de la familia en la que él piensa, pero cuando Pooh y sus amigos se disfrazan como Tiggers de vestuario en un intento de evitar la desilusión, descubre la verdad. Sin embargo, Tigger se niega a perder la esperanza y se lanza en una ventisca potencialmente mortal para encontrar a su "verdadera familia", habiéndose sentido traicionado por sus amigos. Pooh, Rito, Conejo, Piglet e Igor partieron en busca de Tigger. Lo hacen, pero casi mueren por una avalancha causada por los fuertes y frustrados gritos de Tigger después de que Conejo insulta un poco la meta de Tigger. Tigger salva a todos al hacerles rebotar en una rama del árbol más alto en el bosque de los Cien Acres. Tigger todavía está triste por su familia. Al final de la película, sin embargo, Christopher Robin le explica a Tigger que Pooh, Piglet, Conejo, Igor, Búho, Rito y Cangu son su familia. Tigger finalmente acepta esto y toma una fotografía familiar para colocarla en un amuleto que ahora pertenece a Rito, el hermano pequeño de Tigger. La Gran Película de Piglet Al comienzo de la película, Tigger participa en el plan de Pooh y Conejo para extraer miel de la colmena. El trabajo de Tigger es ayudar a Pooh a actuar como un árbol y sostener una colmena señuelo para atrapar a las abejas. El plan va cuesta abajo, pero su amigo Piglet encarcela a las abejas que salvan a todos. Como todos, Tigger no se da cuenta. Cuando Piglet desaparece, Tigger y sus amigos no pueden encontrarlo, y Tigger se une a la gran búsqueda. Para encontrarlo, los amigos usan el álbum de Piglet lleno de recuerdos del pasado. Cuando Tigger y Conejo se meten en una discusión terminan rompiendo el libro. Reparan lo suficiente como para continuar buscando a Piglet. Tigger ayuda a Conejo, Rito e Igor mientras intentan rescatar a Pooh de una profunda caída desde una cascada. Lo hacen pero solo con la ayuda de Piglet. Tigger finalmente tiene la oportunidad de agradecer a su amigo por todo lo que ha hecho y asiste a la fiesta en celebración de Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Tigger está profundamente dormido en su casa en el árbol, pero pronto se despierta con un fuerte ruido. Tigger apresura a Conejo y se entera de que un Efelante está en el bosque. Tigger se prepara para atrapar a la bestia y se une a sus amigos en una expedición a la casa de los Efelantes en el Prado de los Efelantes. Tigger y Conejo están separados por Pooh y Piglet y quedan atrapados en una de sus trampas. Después de liberarse, vuelven a oír el ruido. Tigger y sus amigos se apresuran a volver a casa solo para descubrir que el Efelante estaba en su casa. Olvidándose de Tigger y sus amigos, un bebé Efelante se ha hecho amigo de Rito y están buscando a Pooh y sus amigos para reunirse adecuadamente. Después de ver a Rito y al Efelante, Tigger se encoleriza, creyendo que el Efelante está intentando matar a Rito. Junto con Conejo, Tigger ataca al joven Efelante (llamado Lumpy) e intenta atraparlo. Se las arregla para escapar, pero después de que Rito tiene problemas, la madre de Lumpy llega y salva al joven canguro. Al darse cuenta de que los Efelantes no son bestias salvajes, las cosas se arreglan y los habitantes de los bosques del Bosque de los Cien Acres y los efelantes se hacen amigos. Tigger, especialmente, se entusiasmó con la unidad recién descubierta después de que aprendió que a los Efelantes le encanta rebotar. Tigger también aparece en la secuela Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, donde les cuenta a sus amigos sobre Spookable, una criatura que sale cada Halloween. Winnie the Pooh Tigger se ve por primera vez cuando Pooh tiene algo muy importante que hacer. Tigger vio un globo con Pooh y lo atrapó, pensando que estaba atacando a Pooh. Más tarde, Pooh encuentra una misteriosa carta que indica (o al menos según Búho) que Christopher Robin ha sido capturado por una feroz bestia conocida como Ponto. Al igual que los demás, Tigger teme a la criatura y se une a la aventura para derrotar al monstruo y rescatar a Christopher. Mientras la pandilla instala trampas y cebos, Tigger se separa, creyendo que solo los Tiggers pueden atrapar a los Pontos. Tigger ataca a Igor, confundiéndolo con un Ponto. Igor fue dejado atrás por los otros porque no podía seguir el ritmo. Sintiéndose mal por su amigo, Tigger le ofrece a Igor un lugar en su expedición, convirtiendo a Igor en "Tigger dos". Tigger se viste de Ponto para entrenar a Igor para la batalla. Igor escapa de la escena, sin embargo, no quiere unirse a Tigger. Mientras tanto, Pooh y los demás accidentalmente se caen en una trampa de pozo destinada para el Ponto y envían a Piglet a la casa de Christopher Robin para encontrar la cuerda. Piglet comienza su búsqueda en el bosque y se encuentra con Tigger, todavía con su disfraz de Ponto. Piglet se aleja con miedo, cayendo al pozo con Tigger quedándose atrás. Afortunadamente, Pooh crea una escalera utilizando las letras de los libros de texto que cayeron en el pozo mientras Piglet huía de Tigger con su disfraz de Ponto. Los amigos son liberados y se reúnen con Christopher Robin, que estaba solo en un día en la escuela. Al final, Pooh encuentra la cola perdida de Igor y recibe una gran recompensa por su recuperación. Tigger fue animado por Andreas Deja. Christopher Robin Tigger regresará en la película de acción real, que tendrá lugar durante la edad adulta de Christopher Robin. Aunque es mucho más viejo y gastado, Tigger es tan enérgico y entusiasta como siempre. Cuando Pooh teme que un adulto Christopher Robin haya perdido el rumbo, Tigger se une a él para viajar a Londres y salvar a su amigo. Su diseño se mantiene fiel a la interpretación distintiva de Milt Kahl (las diferencias más notables son sus ojos, ahora verdes en lugar de negros, sus rayas, que ahora son de color naranja en lugar de negras, y su cejas, que ahora son blancas en lugar de negras). Otras Películas En Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Tigger intenta ayudar a Conejo a entrar en el espíritu de la Pascua, también actuó como el fantasma de la navidad pasada en The Christmas Carol. Series ''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' A diferencia de otras apariciones de Tigger, Welcome to Pooh Corner presentaba una marioneta Tigger de tamaño natural operada por una persona. Vive con Cangu y, como otra serie, es amigo íntimo de Rito. También se lo representa con talento para el arte. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger se presenta como un personaje principal en la serie animada, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. En esta serie, se muestra que Tigger vive en su propia casa, una casa en el árbol. Hay muchos episodios que giran alrededor de él. Varios episodios muestran que tiene dos alter egos: El Delincuente Enmascarado (una mala pronunciación de el vengador enmascarado) y Tigger, Detective Privado, que se basó en una historia de detectives que Tigger había escuchado. En el episodio "King of the Beasties", Christopher Robin les muestra a todos sus diferentes relaciones (es decir, los animales en los que se basan). Cuando Christopher Robin revela que no está seguro de con qué se relaciona Tigger, Tigger supone que está relacionado con un león, y por lo tanto es el Rey de las Bestias. "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" revela que Tigger nunca tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Los amigos deciden darle una, pero Tigger se decepciona cuando sus deseos de cumpleaños no se hacen realidad. Tigger y sus amigos son luego transportados a un mundo donde los deseos de cumpleaños de Tigger pueden hacerse realidad. Un lado diferente de Tigger se muestra en "Stripes". Tigger no está seguro de su identidad cuando se lavan las rayas después del baño, ya que los Tiggers son reconocidos por ellos. Durante el episodio, Tigger intenta ser un conejo, un oso y un árbol de Navidad, pero al final, Igor le dice a Tigger que él es siempre la misma persona en el interior. El Libro de Pooh Tigger fue uno de los personajes principales de la serie de acción real como un títere articulado. Siguiendo las aventuras de Pooh y amigos en el Bosque de los Cien Acres, Tigger fue el centro de atención de varios episodios, entre ellos "I Could Have Laughed All Night", donde Tigger cree que Kessie cree que su risa es ridícula, lo que le lleva a prometer que nunca volverá a reírse ; "Could it Be Magic", donde Tigger decide tomar la magia; y "The Autobiography of Tigger", y muchos otros. Notablemente, en "Tigger's Replacement", Tigger emprende un viaje para ponerse en contacto con su ser salvaje, dejando atrás a Piglet como reemplazo temporal. Sin embargo, después de escuchar a Conejo comentando que Piglet es una mejora con respecto al viejo Tigger, este último decide irse permanentemente En "Night of Waking Tigger", Tigger cree que está pasando demasiado tiempo durmiendo y decide pasar las noches despierto desde ese punto en adelante, lo que hace que sus amigos intenten volverlo a dormir. House of Mouse Tigger solía hacer cameos en la serie animada, House of Mouse, a menudo junto a Pooh y otros personajes de la franquicia. Durante la apertura, se lo puede ver rebotando entre la multitud. También está presente cada vez que se utiliza elo gag usual de la audiencia que huye del club. En "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", Mortimer Mouse mencionó a Tigger cuando este último se refirió a Shere Khan como "El Gemelo Malvado de Tigger". En "Ask Von Drake", Tigger estuvo presente durante el recuento de todos los invitados de personajes de Disney. En el "Turkey Day", se lo vio sentado junto a Igor y Piglet mientras los dos comentaban sobre los numerosos eventos que tenían lugar antes de terminar la cena. En "House of Genius", se lo ve a medio rebote esperando que Daisy espere su mesa junto con los otros invitados, para su enojo y el de los otros invitados. En Goofy's Menu Magic, se lo vio gritar a Goofy cuando le preguntó si alguien quería más estofado, junto con Pooh. Tigger también hizo apariciones en Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse; más notablemente durante el discurso de Igor y la canción final. Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh Tigger fue uno de los personajes centrales de la serie animada y fue llevado a la tercera dimensión. Aquí, Tigger era parte de una pequeña organización misteriosa compuesta por él mismo, el oso Pooh, una joven llamada Darby y su perrito Buster. Juntos, el equipo (conocido como Super Detectives), viajó a través del Bosque de los Cien Acres para resolver misterios y problemas que giran en torno tanto a ellos mismos como a sus amigos. Doctora Juguetes Tigger hizo una aparición especial en el episodio "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!". Mientras busca a Pooh con Piglet e Igor, confunde a Felpita con Pooh y rebota sobre él. Otras series En The Mouse Factory, Tigger hizo apariciones recurrentes en los sketches envolventes de acción real junto a otros personajes disfrazados e invitados famosos. En el episodio de Aladdin "As the Netherworld Turn", Genio está jugando a Charadas con Aladdin, Jasmín y el Sultán. Cuando es el turno del sultán, él pretende ser un mono, lo que Genio adivina correctamente. Satisfecho, se convierte en Tigger y dice: "¡Adivinar es lo que los Genios hacen mejor!" Videojuegos Tigger's Honey Hunt Tigger es el personaje principal en este juego. Aquí, Tigger realizó un largo viaje por todo el bosque de los Cien Acres para recolectar miel para una fiesta especial en honor a Pooh. A lo largo de la búsqueda, Tigger visitó algunas de las partes más conocidas y desconocidas del bosque, incluida una cueva llena de diamantes y joyas, así como Efelantes. Saga de'' Kingdom Hearts'' Tigger es un amigo en el mundo del Bosque de los Cien Acres. Tigger hace su primera aparición cronológica en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep como personaje de la Junta de Comando. En Kingdom Hearts, aparece en varios minijuegos. A menudo se le ve rebotando en tocones con Rito e incluso tiene su propia "esquina para rebotar".También arruinó la granja de Conejo, rebotando en sus zanahorias y lechugas. Reaparece en Chain of Memories como una recreación de los recuerdos de Sora en el Castillo del Olvido. Luego en Kingdom Hearts II, él es parte de varios minijuegos más. Uno involucra a él y Rito y se lleva a cabo en la casa de Cangu. También es un aliado que ayuda a Sora a través del mini-juego "Spooky Cave". ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Tigger aparece en el juego como un personaje desbloqueable para conocer y saludar cerca de la salida de Splash Mountain en Critter Country. También juega un papel importante en el mini-juego Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cuando Pooh queda atrapado en una de las trampas de Wartas de Piglet, Tigger siente que una Warta todavía anda por ahí y planea asustar a las Wartas con la ayuda del jugador. Disney INFINITY Tigger aparece como un ciudadano, personaje no jugable en la forma de una de las personas del pueblo. Parques Disney En los parques temáticos de Disney de todo el mundo, Tigger es un personaje muy común que suele aparecer con Pooh o Igor, y ocasionalmente con Piglet y Conejo. Disneyland Resort Tigger apareció en el pre-show de World of Color como una gran marioneta con un llamativo sistema corporal junto con Lumière, Sebastián, Genio y Mike Wazowski. Algunos de los títeres fueron utilizados más tarde en el desfile Paint the Night en el parque Disneyland. En la versión de [[World of Color|2015 de World of Color]], Tigger hizo un cameo durante la secuencia de apertura, en honor a Walt Disney. Para meet-and-greets, Tigger se puede encontrar en Critter Country. Walt Disney World En Florida, Tigger se puede encontrar en Magic Kingdom, Fantasyland, el Crystal Palace buffet y el United Kingdom Pavilion en Epcot para meet-and-greets. La voz de Tigger se puede escuchar durante Once Upon a Time en Magic Kingdom, donde presenta a los Efelantes y Wartas. En el juego "Win, Lose or Draw" durante la Semana Mundial de Disney, Tigger es visto en un velero con el anfitrión Bert Convy. Tokyo Disney Resort En Japón, Tigger hace una aparición en Happiness is Here Parade. En Pooh's Hunny Hunt, Tigger rebota junto con el público mientras canta "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers". Shanghai Disneyland En Shanghai, Tigger es uno de los personajes de Garden of the Twelve Friends, que representa el símbolo del zodíaco chino del tigre. También aparece durante Mickey's Storybook Express. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger aparece en el paseo oscuro como un audio-animatronic. Tigger se ve por primera vez después de las secciones Blustery Day y Honey Tree y rebota con los jinetes y, finalmente, presenta la escena de Efelantes y Wartas. En las versiones de Walt Disney World y Hong Kong Disneyland de la atracción, el trabajo de voz de Tigger lo hace Paul Winchell, mientras que en Disneyland, lo hace Jim Cummings. Galería Curiosidades * Tigger tiene su propia canción temática, "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers", escrita por Richard Sherman y Robert B. Sherman. * La frase de Tigger "Hola-a-a-a-a-a-a-a" está basada en la llamada real de un tigre, que suen similar con algunos tonos más bajos. * En Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Pleakley usa pantuflas de Tigger. * En la animación la nariz de Tigger es rosa. En su disfraz de los parques, su nariz es negra, aunque en la versión de Disney Live también es rosa, y como marioneta, es roja. * Se cree que el "cumpleaños" de Tigger es en Octubre de 1928, el año en que The House of Pooh Corner fue publicada. En mercancía relacionada a Tiffer, se indica que su nacimiento fue en 1968, una referencia al año en que Tigger apareció por primera vez en una producción de Disney. * Tigger también hace una aparición en la película anti-drogas Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue con muchas otras estrellas animadas de los 80. * Tigger apareció en dos shows de Disney on Ice, Great Ice Odyssey y Snow White así como un esquiador en "Round My Family Tree". * El episodio de Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh, "How the Tigger Lost His Stripe", revela que nombró las rayas en su cola. * En "A Pooh Day Afternoon", se revela que puede imitar una bocina de auto y un corcho sacado. Referencias ar:نمور da:Tigerdyret (karakter) en:Tigger fr:Tigrou it:Tigro nl:Teigetje pt-br:Tigrão ru:Тигруля Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Juguetes Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes que miran a la cámara Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Tigres Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes Ingleses Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Detectives Categoría:Personajes de Playhouse Disney Categoría:Personajes de My Friends Tigger and Pooh Categoría:Personajes de Disney Junior Categoría:Personajes de Doc McStuffins Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Inventores Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Personajes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Deuteragonistas Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit